


Stay Out of The Daylight

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror Host, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Suzy Berhow's life as the perky horror hostess Mor'tm'r has its ups and downs.  But some of her fans take her public appearances and her actions a little too seriously.Then a teary-eyed vampire throws himself at her, begging her to cure him.  And in spite of Suzy's best efforts, reality and fiction begin to collide.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Suzy Berhow, Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

“And as I always say – everything looks better in the moonlight!” Miss Suzy kept wiggling her fingers at the camera, waiting for her tech to finally call the scene done.

“We’re out,” Arin said, and she sighed her relief.

“That’s everything up through Halloween, right?” she asked.

Arin nodded. “We should have tape until then.”

She sat back in relief. The guys were scattering around, happy to be released – and Suzy, to be honest, was going to be glad to get out of this corset. It took her fifteen minutes to get back to her normal level of streetwise goth-glam, but eventually she did it.

It wasn’t that she didn’t take her Goth alter ego, Mort’mr, with her everywhere she went. She tended to get recognized even without the huge wig and the cleavage. 

Maybe it was her animal magnetism or something.

Emerging out to the street, Suzy noticed how overcast it was today. Not a single drop of rain, but gloomy. Cold. Her favorite kind of weather.

She’d been in the process of unlocking her car door when a hand landed on her shoulder and, out of instinct, she turned around and elbow-checked the person who had grabbed her.

With a weak cry, the man fell back. He was twice her size heightwise but long and thin, and frighteningly pale, with a mop of tangled red-brown hair. His eyes were a reddish shade of brown – a tone Suzy had never seen on a human before.

Ready to mace him, he held out a shaking palm.

“Please,” the curly-haired man said, “help me!” 

And then he collapsed into her arms.


	2. In a Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzy learns something about the mysterious man who accosted her.

Suzy was a surprisingly strong woman. Or maybe Dan’s minimal weight made it easy for her to haul him onto the hood of her car. Pressing his body flat to the red, warm surface, she reached for her cell phone, jammed into the pocket of her thick wool coat.

She had Arin on speed dial, and he answered immediately.

“Hey, what’s up?” he asked. 

“Are you still in the studio?” she asked.

“Yeah, I was just grabbing dinner before heading…”

“Can you get out to the parking lot? Now?”

A pause. “Holy shit. Is someone trying to hurt you?”

“I don’t know!”

“Be right there,” Arin said, and Suzy let out a sigh of relief. No matter what happened, no matter how much water flowed under the bridge between herself and Arin, she knew he’d always be there for her.

And there had been a lot of water under that bridge. They’d had an on-and-off relationship since high school, since their dropout days. Since the day she’d created an Instagram and launched an alt modeling career which had resulted in her becoming a horror hostess. 

Arin had just been there – helping her put the show together. Writing her jokes. Directing the show. That their little love story hadn’t worked out didn’t seem to matter.

He came tearing out of the emergency exit, his eyes wide. “What…” he took a step back when he noted the pale, black-garbed man lying on her hood. “What the heck did you do to him, Suz?”

“He fainted,” she said. “So, nothing. I don’t know what he wanted, but he said he needed my help before he went limp on me.”

“What do you want to do?” he asked. His eyes screamed _call the police._ Which would have been the best idea, the sane idea, at that moment.

But she looked into the pale, strained face of the unconscious man lying on the trunk. “Let’s get him inside. Get him some tea maybe?”

“Suzy!”

“We have to help him,” she said. “I don’t know why but…I just feel like he needs us.”

Arin shook his head. Scooping up the dark-haired man, Arin carried him back inside. 

Suzy found a blanket on the set, and Arin brewed a cup of tea from craft services; the mysterious man was propped up in a folding chair, still completely limp. Still, he remained slumped over on a bench and didn’t move. 

“Hey,” she said finally. Gently patting his face to bring him around, she saw his lashes flutter. 

Then he lunched toward her hand, his mouth open, teeth gleaming. Gasping, she pulled back.

Slowly, the dark-haired man sat up, blinking, pulling away from her. He closed his mouth, and she thought she saw – no, but it couldn’t be. “I’m…I’m sorry,” he said. “You smelled so good, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Look, mister, if you’re going to be a creep my friend over there’s gonna call the cops on you,” she said. “Why did you tell me you needed my help?”

He stayed quiet – and wary – when Arin arrived with the tea. He cradled the blue-gray earthenware mug in his palm. 

“I thought that you were…well. I know you aren’t what I thought you were,” he said. He sipped the tea down slowly. “I thought you could help me but I don’t think you can.”

Typical stalker talk. She might have known. But she said, “Your hands are shaking and you look like hell. I think you could use all the help you can get.”

“Just tell the lady what she needs to know,” said Arin. 

The “I know you won’t believe me,” he said, his hands shaking as they squeezed tighter around the mug. “I wouldn’t believe me.”

“Just try us,” said Arin.

He looked from Arin’s face, to Suzy’s. His eyes locked on hers. “My name is Daniel Avidan. I was born in 1774. And I’m a vampire.”


	3. Chapter 3

Suzy did the only thing she could do in response to Daniel’s exclamation. She burst into laughter.

He frowned at her, looking like the most miserable than ever. “Give me a mirror,” he said.

“A mirror?”

“A mirror!” Daniel said, forcefully. But her curiosity more than his anger made Suzy comply. She fished a small hand mirror out of her pocket and held it up about eye-level.

She got on her knees like a naughty schoolchild to see over the top of it, and reeled back when she noted there was nothing but a blank space where Daniel should be sitting. 

His dark eyes were hollow and filled with sadness. “Now do you believe me?”

Suzy nodded her head. After that display she didn’t have much choice. “So um…why do you think I can help you?”

He rubbed the back of his ear. “Well. I did think you were a fellow vampire. I meant what I said before.”

She just tilted her head in his direction. “I didn’t think I could fool anyone with this getup.”

“I couldn’t smell you through the screen,” Daniel said. “But you don’t have the answer to my question, which means I have to hunt.”

“Wait!” Suzy blurted out. She reached for his pale hand. “How are you out in the daylight?”

“I fed recently,” he explained. “It acts like sunblock. But it’s not the best thing for my strength.”

“But…but I really want to know more about you! And why you wanted my help,” Suzy said.

“But that’s not…” 

“Okay, you made your point, pal.” Suzy winced as Arin tried to get between her and Dan. The two men stood inches taller than she did, snarling at each other like angry giants. Would she have to twist their ears to get them to part?

“I mean you no harm,” Daniel said. “I mean no humans harm at all. I just wanted to seek a cure. I saw your wife…”

“I’m not his wife,” Suzy interrupted.

“….I saw Ms. Mor’tmr…”

“Berhow,” Suzy corrected.

If Daniel could flush, he would have, so instead he squirmed under her probing gaze, “…acting normally, eating normal food. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for myself. All I want is to be the person I used to be.”

Suzy felt instant pity for the young man, but Arin clearly wasn’t buying his story. “And now that you know she can’t help you, leave. Or I’m going to call security.”

“All right,” Daniel said, rising to unsteady feet. “At the very least, I’d like you to come to my place,” he said. Daniel’s hand scrabbled along the table, found a napkin, and he pulled a pencil out of his pants pocket with his left hand. Upon the napkin, he scribbled an address and handed it to Suzy. “I want to apologize for everything – for my own foolishness. Please, let me.”

Suzy took the slip in her hand and tried to give him a gracious smile. “Thank you,” she said.

“What are you thanking him for?” Arin spat out. Daniel exited the room on a gust of cold air, and while Suzy could hear Arin trying to lecture her, her antic mind was elsewhere.

“What do you think I should wear?” she asked.

“Wear where?!” Arin cried out.

“To a vampire’s house,” she said with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

“This is not what I was expecting,” said Suzy. She tucked her hands against her waist and looked up at the structure before her. It was an average suburban home, complete with white clapboards and green shutters. It looked like Donna Reed should live there, not a couple of vampires. 

“You’re being vampirist,” said Dan, his black jacket held up over his head so the sun couldn’t hurt him. “We live all around the world, y’know. It’s not just castles and bats and spooky things.”

“Now I’m just depressed,” Suzy said. They headed together to the front door, with Arin beside her, one hand on the middle of her back. It was a kind gesture but she didn’t need it. In fact, she thought she looked fairly stunning in her black dress, made of cobwebby, transparent lace, with a black umbrella – just like Vampira. 

Dan knocked away at the door, only to be greeted by silence. He groaned. “Ross?” Then he knocked more heavily. “ROSS!” 

The door swung open and standing in the doorway was a short guy with reddish-brown hair and an impish look on his face – and a Metallica teeshirt and jeans on his slight form. “Did you forget we’re vampires and we’re supposed to sleep during the day or…?”

“No, douche,” said Dan, nudging the guy aside. “I started thinking and I couldn’t sleep so I started walking around with my umbrella and I remembered her show and I thought…well, I thought wrong,” he said, shooting Suzy a sad look.

Then Ross took a long look at Suzy and Arin standing in the doorway awkwardly. Really looked. His eyes flared and turned an unholy shade of silver. “Humans,” he hissed between fanged teeth.

Dan got between Ross and them. “No,” he said.

“But…but humans!” Ross whined, sounding more like a teenager than anything else.

“We don’t do fresh meat,” Dan reminded him. “We’re grown-ass adults. We drink our blood out of old Capri Sun packages, like normal…uh, vampires.”

Ross rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He waved at them both. “I’m Ross. You’re the chick who talks about bad horror movies on the internet. And you’re the guy she fucks, right?”

“Uh…” Arin sputtered.

“We’re not together,” Suzy said, and at Arin’s pleading look course-corrected. “Well. Not anymore.”

“Right,” Ross said. “I’m going back to bed,” he told Dan. “Go get your box, you’re probably fading right now.”

“Yeah,” Dan said. He reluctantly went into the house’s modern kitchen and Suzy followed – seeing only a flash of bright white light and a row of old repurposed bottles. He slugged down one bottle and then took down a second, sipping it slowly. The color came back up in his cheeks, and he overall seemed less wan than he had when he had first met them at the studio. She wondered how long he’d been stubbornly ignoring his own needs.

Then he looked up at Arin and Suzy, and gave them a crooked smile. “Want to hear a story?” he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

“Sure,” said Arin. Suzy watched his eyes scan the living room, looking for something sharp to defend himself with, just in case the ‘story’ turned out to be more dangerous than anticipated. Suzy wondered if the wood should be blessed first. Maybe there would need to be some holy water available. Suzy said nothing, and eyeballed the exits quietly.

“I was born a peasant. I grew up in back alleys,” Dan explained. “I was starving when the yellow fever epidemic hit New Jersey. That was when my teacher said he’d be able to protect me.”

“And that’s how you became a vampire?” asked Arin.

“Yeah. My sire was a very annoying professor who was trying to prove that the existence of vampirehood meant that there was no afterlife. Which, thanks, fuckhead – now I’m stuck in purgatory forever.” 

“What about him?” Arin asked.

“I didn’t turn him,” Dan said immediately.

“We met on Craigslist,” Ross said, and he was chugging down some milky looking concoction which seemed to be truly repulsive in texture. He burped and scratched his stomach, as Suzy narrowed her eyes. 

“Uh yeah,” she said, sitting up. “So do you know anything else about the guy who sired you?”

“Nope,” Dan said.

Suzy rolled her eyes. “Thanks.” 

“I just want you to know – if you can figure out how to get me free, I’ll always appreciate you.”

“Thank you,” Suzy said. A warmth curled up her spine. She caught Arin’s stare. 

“So,” he sighed. “Can we leave yet?”


End file.
